The invention relates to a kitchen sink with at least one main basin and an additional basin and, optionally, wherein the additional basis has its own drain.
Additional basins in kitchen sinks are known in the prior art, in particular as residual basins which, separated from the main basin by a partition, are usually arranged between the drip surface of the drip part and the main basin. The upper edges of this residual basin lie here approximately at the level of the drip surface of the drip part, so that water running off of the drip part flows into the additional basin, in case the drip part does not have its own drain. Frequently, the drain of the additional basis also functions as an overflow, when the drain of the main basin is stopped up.
Kitchen sinks of this type with main and additional basins separately arranged from one another have been manufactured and marketed for years by the assignee of the present invention, among others.
Proceeding from the known prior art, an object of the present invention lies in improving a kitchen sink with main and additional basin, such that its functional capacity is increased and additional possible applications are made available. This object is accomplished in accordance with the invention in that the additional basin, on the one hand, is formed by a protrusion or outgrowth of the side wall of the main basin and, on the other hand, projects into the main basin.
The invention is also based on the concept of no longer spatially separating the main and additional basin, but rather of locally extending the contour of the main basin with the additional basin. This extension makes possible dipping unwieldy objects, such as grills, pans with long handles, or the like, into the main basin, since the additional basin can be used as additional space into which, for example, the pan handle extends.
The transition between main basin and additional basin can, in addition, serve as a support edge for unwieldy objects, and consequently facilitates handling them, since it lies at a distinctly deeper level than the upper edge of the main basin.
The function of the additional basin is not impaired thereby. It can still serve in a typical manner as a residual bowl or receptacle for depositing vegetables or the like to be cleaned. Finally, there results from the configuration of the kitchen sink of the invention overall a new and separate design.
In one embodiment of the present invention the side wall where the protrusion is arranged can have a smaller incline than the remaining side walls of the main basin. This leads not only to an enlargement of the volume of the main basin but also to an agreeable appearance of the entire sink unit. In particular, by this measure, the bowl-shaped construction of the additional basin is favored.
Expediently, the protrusion is restricted to the upper half of the side wall. This makes it possible to fill a sufficiently large volume of the main basin, namely the entire lower half, with water for washing dishes or the like, while at the same time ensuring that the additional basin is not reached by this water. This is especially advantageous when the additional basin serves as a receptacle for food yet to be processed, such as fruit or lettuce, which should not come into contact with the wash water of the main basin.
It can further be provided that the side wall with the protrusion forms the transition to a drip part, so that the drip part connects to the side of the additional basin facing away from the main basin. If the protrusion is arranged in the above manner in a side wall with a lesser slope compared to the other side walls, the drip part and the additional basin fit harmoniously with the overall impression of the sink unit. In principle, it is instead conceivable to provide the protrusion on any other desired wall of the main basin, optionally on several walls.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, at least about half of the additional basin lies outside the basic contour of the main basin. That is, the imaginary contour of the main basin cuts off at most 50% of the additional basin. A larger space outside the main basin is thereby created, so that particularly unwieldy objects can be cleaned in the sink unit.
It is particularly expedient if the additional basin has a holding device for a basin insert insertable into the additional basin. With a basin insert of this type a substantially enlarged space compared to the additional basin volume can be created, in which food or the like can be stored, cleaned or otherwise processed. For this, the basin insert provided for the additional basin can be drawn far upward and project far into the main basin.
With respect to the holding device, this can be constructed as a releasable clamp, bayonet or like closure or lock. The releasability of the holding device makes it possible to fill the basin insert conveniently with foods or the like outside the sink unit and then place the entire insert into the additional basin, for example for rinsing.
The basin insert itself can be adapted expediently to the contour of the additional basin, but be constructed substantially axially symmetrical. Here, bowl shapes of the most different variations come into consideration, even deviating from axial symmetry.
Furthermore, handles can also be installed or molded on the basin insert, which facilitates handling it, especially for removing the basin insert from the additional basin.
In this connection it is expedient if the basin insert has its own drain. This independent drain can also be constructed as a sieve or the like. Especially when cleaning food in the basin insert, it is then ensured that water and contaminants can flow off into the drain of the additional basin.
In the event that the sink unit is built in below the counter, the upper edge of the basin insert can project above the sink unit, such that the basin insert is approximately aligned with the upper surface of the counter. This has the advantage that foods can be cut on the counter and then can simply be pushed in the cut state from the counter surface directly into the basin insert.
Finally, the sink unit can additionally have a preparation board, supportable on the main basin, which on one side is cut out corresponding to the contour of the additional basin. The preparation board and additional basin insert are then aligned with each other, such that they can be used together and fit flush together. If the levels of the preparation board and the basin insert are then aligned with each other, wastes from cutting or cleaning on the preparation board can be pushed easily and directly into the basin insert.